


our home

by ahimurahong



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Lowercase, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-07-11 00:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19915792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahimurahong/pseuds/ahimurahong
Summary: update chapter 2jeonghan only watches seungcheol playing his video game alone. because he has given up battling him 30 minutes ago, admitting his head hurts from staring at the radiation spreading device for too long.well jeonghan is now bored and seungcheol's happy trails gives him ideas.(+welcoming new star, baby chan)-practically daily situation at choi/yoon apartmentcharacters, rate and tags might changes within new chapters





	1. ep one: wouldn't have it any other way

it is a typical weeknight at the choi/yoon apartment.

jeonghan has himself already fresh from the warm long bath. all clean. every hairy part of his body is shaved. well except his hair.

he smells nice from the top of his head to the tip of his toe. fingernails are clipped, ears are dirt-free. jeonghan loves it so much when his body is thoroughly clean.

it's not that he has anniversary celebration today or special date or anything. he just sleeps better when his body is fresh from the bath. and it's not like he has all the time in the world.

that's why on tuesday evening, when he has no shift the next day, is the day he pampers his body. while on the other days he has no choice but to choose showering.

dark blue pajama trousers with stars pattern wrap his legs, paired with very comfortable white t-shirt he _nearly_ uses every night. glad he still sane enough not to wear it every night.

because ew, sleeping makes him sweaty. moreover with bear hugs he received every night.

hair still dripping wet, jeonghan rubbed his towel on to his auburn short hair. draped it on his neck when it's dry enough. glancing at the clock hanging on the wall, jeonghan sighs.

it's 9 o'clock.

not particularly late knowing that his usual bedtime is 11 to 12 past night. but still, he has gone home from work since 7 pm sharp and now he is bored.

he has spent an hour in the bathroom, another hour make the bed and tidying up their neglected apartment. vacuuming here and there then watching television, channel skipped back and forth because nothing really catch his interest.

his stomach angrily grumbles but he makes no effort to make or buy anything or even calls seungcheol to bring takeouts home because he's in a particular mood.

one advertisement finally entertain him.

it's an instant porridge commercial. one old grandmother no longer has teeth so she has to wear dentures in order to eat comfortably. but then she forgets that the dentures are already brushed clean by her daughter.

so she choose to eat porridge without the artificial teeth, she doesn't troublesome her daughter. the advertisement ends with the grandmother and daughter pair eating the porridge together, while chatting happily with each other.

the advertisement reminds jeonghan of something.

somehow tears starting to brim in his eyes.

they are uncontrollable that jeonghan is now sobbing. shoulders sagging and shaking. his thin and bony arms hugging his folded knee. tears, sweat and mucus rolling down his face so quickly, jeonghan doesn't even care about his 'clean' state anymore.

today.... was hard.

he lost one patient who has been there in the hospital he works at for one year, grandma lee. she has a cardiac disease that didn't let her having the treatment at her home. well she has no one to treat her in the first place.

so with jeonghan who has that nature of loved being pampered and grandma lee who has no one to be spoiled, their relationship in the hospital just like mother and her child. 

grandma lee always wanted to have her daily check up by nurse hannie (jeonghan let her calls him by the pet name, beside seungcheol and his family) except when he didn't come to work. she whose face lit up everytime jeonghan brought her home cooking because she loved to cook on her younger years.

who always asked jeonghan about his day, slipping wise words in between their conversations or gave him tiny gifts because jeonghan recently taught her to do online shopping.

jeonghan's be the type who end things before those things end him, and he clearly lost this time.

remembering those memories clearly making him cries harder, messier. his throat hurts, his head hurts even more. 

until one second later he hears a soft thud, followed by foot steps and keys clattering. 

he doesn't even realized his legs brought him sprinting from the sofa to the front door leave the television playing on its own. to see one he wants to see the most. seungcheol.

with his jet black hair a little bit messy. baby blue shirt crumpled, shirt sleeves rolled, showing his strong biceps. his matching-with-trousers suit on one hand along with his briefcase and a big paperbag on the other hand-obviously take out.

seungcheol who practically throws everything on his hands at that time when he sees jeonghan's red face, tears fresh from his eyes, hands trying to wipe them off, which actually only bring fresh batch coming down again.

the ignored stuffs are now become a helpless heap near the front door. while seungcheol's hand are full of jeonghan.

face sticking tightly to seungcheol's crook neck. hands wrapped tightly around seungcheol's shoulder, making their body molded. jeonghan's legs circling seungcheol's waist.

it's a benefit seungcheol goes to the gym. because it's not an easy task to carry a grown man.

"there, there hannie." seungcheol keeps stroking jeonghan's back, another hand holding jeonghan's legs so he doesn't fall out. lips keep pouring out calming words, with hair kissing in between. even when he doesn't know the reason of jeonghan's tears.

one, three, five minutes has passed.

seungcheol about to drop jeonghan down since jeonghan's calmer now, but the latter might thinks the other way. by the way jeonghan snuggles even deeper to seungcheol's chest. much to the former's favor. so seungcheol hugs jeonghan again, swinging them both left and right.

sanitary is out of the window. 

jeonghan doesn't care his damp hair is now tangled with seungcheol's sweaty one. he doesn't care his fresh-from-the-laundry t-shirt squeezed with seungcheol's one that probably smells like vehicle emission mixed with food aroma seungcheol gets for take outs. how his glistening skin touches seungcheol's oily one. 

jeonghan doesn't care because he is more content now that seungcheol is here.

and jeonghan doesn't want it any other way.


	2. games, kisses, chocolate and robot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeonghan only watches seungcheol playing his video game alone. because he has given up battling him 30 minutes ago, admitting his head hurts from staring at the radiation spreading device for too long.
> 
> well jeonghan is now bored and seungcheol's happy trails gives him ideas.
> 
> (+welcoming new star, baby chan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> english is not my first language. so there will be mistakes. please enjoy, though~

"yatta!" on a quiet living room where only silent sounds occasionally heard from a playstation game, suddenly a shriek comes loudly from the player.

seungcheol lips parted, right fist held up in the air, meanwhile a joystick is hanging on his left hand.

his t-shirt is lifted up, making the super pale stomach with soft abs exposed, showing the man’s happy trail. entertaining a pair of brown eyes that takes the chance very warmly.

seungcheol is now just like a mannequin, being eyed from head to toe. it doesn’t help that he wears only a thin t-shirt and boxer pants.

well it’s already night time anyway.

the perperator’s eyes now has left seungcheol’s body, feeling disappointed as the raven haired has already continue his game.

means he’s back to his position before, sitting cross-legged on his favourite red bean bag. his stomach is no longer revealed, much to jeonghan’s dismay.

his eyes still looking at the white t-shirt though, now wandering south to the thighs.

seungcheol’s thigh is thick, and they’re unquestionably strong. jeonghan knows that the best as he’s the witness from many events that includes seungcheol and his thighs.

does jeonghan love those thick thighs? yes he does, but those are not his favourite.

jeonghan is currently nestled on the couch with his blanket, half finished chocolate candy on his hand as he only watches seungcheol playing his video game alone.

because jeonghan has given up battling him 30 minutes ago, admitting his head hurts from staring at the radiation spreading device for too long.

well jeonghan is now bored and that stomach-peeking accident gives him ideas.

jeonghan pokes seungcheol's shoulder with his left foot, knowing that his short hands won’t get anywhere near seungcheol. the raven haired man just shrugs, already falling deep concentrated to his game.

as yoon jeonghan he is, his left foot attacks even more roughly, so seungcheol has to do nothing but pausing his game, knowing all too well his lover can be so stubborn ~~and dangerous~~ when he's being ignored.

"yes babe?" seungcheol turn his head, seeing jeonghan wrapped so cutely in his blue blanket.

his protruding collarbone can be seen because of his habit of wearing oversized shirt.

his forehead sparkling through brown messy hair, showing the real result of his diligent beauty regiment. cheeks red and pink lips pouting.

it's true that this year choi seungcheol has reached 32 years old, so that means jeonghan is also 32 years old.

but seungcheol can promise that everyone who don’t know, will say jeonghan looks younger than his real age.

he can’t stop himself from grinning, knowing he's so lucky to have the said angel only for himself for years.

jeonghan on the other hand says nothing, somehow frowning. so seungcheol who has lived with him for years, who can sense his distress even from one kilometre away, let his instinct leads.

he gets up, letting go of his joystick and enfold jeonghan with his arms. seungcheol enveloped him in a hug, after a poor attempt to snuggle his huge body in between jeonghan's legs.

jeonghan's hands happily encircling seungcheol’s thick waist, making sure the bigger one doesn’t fall out of the couch.

seungcheol somehow thanking jeonghan for insisting to choose this huge couch than agreeing to seungcheol's motto of their apartment: minimalist.

after a full minute of quiet hug, jeonghan’s head that’s been under seungcheol’s chin lifted up. brown orbs staring through seungcheol's black ones. seungcheol stunned.

not even realizing thin lips has already bumped his plushy ones, seeking for friction. seungcheol automatically put more force, head tilts for more access.

light pecks turn to smooches so quickly, and for a second seungcheol stunned again.

he retracts.

because jeonghan’s tongue has just slipped out, forcing his own lips to part and boom: he now can tastes the half melted chocolate on his own tongue.

jeonghan sets back, right lip corner decorated with chocolate as he smirks. his eyes watching seungcheol so naughtily the latter still strucked. don’t forget he also lick his lip seductively.

seungcheol promises on his life, yoon jeonghan will never ever stopped making him amazed with his surprises. he even sometimes pray that he has self-control over jeonghan.

but no. especially because it's yoon jeonghan with his special antics, seungcheol will never have any of those.

airy laughter seeping through jeonghan’s small teeth, indicating his satisfaction over seungcheol’s reaction.

and jeonghan must have known that seungcheol is not someone who’s easily defeated. he is now showing his arm strength by reversing their position in such a short span of time.

now seungcheol is the one leaning on the fluffy couch, strong arms securely wrapped around jeonghan's tiny ant waist.

jeonghan legs somehow straddling seungcheol waist, meanwhile his own fingers automatically hanging on seungcheol’s shoulder, playing and rubbing seungcheol's nape hair.

jeonghan's grinning, his plan is succeed and seungcheol really done what he has expected him to be.

it is silent for awhile, saves for seungcheol’s heart that’s beating so fast he’s afraid jeonghan can hear it.

his left hand neglects the former task for awhile, aiming for jeonghan’s lips. seungcheol's thumb swipes off chocolate stain that’s still left.

and seungcheol, out of any options out there, lick it off of his thumb, eyes boring deep to jeonghan’s while smiling so smudgely, his dimple pops off.

really. this is (one of dozens reasons) why jeonghan chose seungcheol.

jeonghan loses it and attacks seungcheol’s lips, who accepts it gratefully. lips are sealed with the others.

tongues fighting for dominance, puffy breathes and moans all mixed. hands are going everywhere and bodies getting closer to each other.

jeonghan has his hands on seungcheol’s now jet black messy hair, sometimes pulls it to express his feeling when the latter’s lips has his own good time licking, nipping, marking jeonghan's very sensitive neck.

meanwhile seungcheol’s hands also contribute. one still securing jeonghan's back making sure not to make him fall and one mischievously going up and down, touching jeonghan's chest and flat tummy.

and finally for a bigger reaction, seungcheol decides inside his head. he drags his lips from jeonghan’s lips, biting just around under jeonghans ear, left hand groping jeonghan's nearly non existed butt and his right hand kneading jeonghan's right nipple bud.

all at the same time.

"cheollie...ah!" that's how jeonghan's breath halted, pearls of sweat sliding down his temple.

"dad!! pa!!!"

just when jeonghan gonna get his revenge, a soft yell strained by the wall rings on jeonghan and seungcheol's ears, soon a door can be heared opened and closed quietly, showing a 4 years old boy rubbing his eyes, one hand hugging a robot.

with the speed of lights, seungcheol and jeonghan are now already sits next to each other on the couch, making sure there's no trace of dirty activity they had done can be suspected by their sweet little guy.

"so how you doing buddy? can’t sleep huh?" seungcheol is the first one to react, sensing a stiff (and aroused) jeonghan is not the one who can deal with kids the best.

the short kid wraps his short hand around seungcheol neck, mumbling something seungcheol can’t quite fully comprehend, but still gets the message, chan wants to sleep with his parents.

and thats how seungcheol, while holding his sleepy baby on one hand turns off all of his games gear and equipment. three of them then goes to the couple's bedroom.

one of seungcheol hand on jeonghan's waist, of course, pulls him closer.

seungcheol knows jeonghan will get upset over this.

guess he will make this up to jeonghan.

and jeonghan will get a decent payback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this! feedbacks will be loved so much <3

**Author's Note:**

> hello, mate! been months since the last time I wrote and uploaded here. and I miss you guys and jeongcheol so much! I'm so happy that the jeongcheol ship is now sailing steadily again since the writers been feeding us with great quality stories. i hope you enjoy my story, because it takes so much bravery for posting them here. since i have no writer friend nor i'm an english speaker.
> 
> and i actually just edited my first fanfic because i guess it's hard to read when when there are 100+ words on almost every paragraph. i hope it's easier and more enjoyable to read now.
> 
> thank you for reading this, kudos and comments about this new idea will always make me day. may jeongcheol showers us with love and moments<3


End file.
